darkdeedsfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Strategy for New Players
This page offers a basic strategy for new players to follow. There are many different ways to play as a Farmer in Dark Deeds. The below details a generic build order to play as a Farmer. If followed correctly, this generic build order will keep new players on track in terms of technological advancement in the game. You can also type: -help in game for tips and instructions. Basic Build Order Flow # Build Farm # Get a Wife in the Farm # Create 2 Kids in the Farm # Build Warehouse # Build Kids until you have at least 4-6 workers to harvest lumber # Build Blacksmith # Build Tower if needed for defense # Upgrade Craftsmanship upgrade at Blacksmith # Upgrade Warehouse and Blacksmith # Build Library # Build Pig Farm/Chicken Coop at your convenience # Hire an Architect at the Farm # Build Town Hall for Hero # Build Knight and Sorcerer and upgrade abilities at Library Detailed version of Basic Build Order At the start of the game, find a space away from the center of the map near some trees. Build your farm and your farmer will begin to gather lumber. Build a wife from the farm. After she is created, build 2 children. At this time, your wife can be used to roam to find ingredients for your cooking pot or for gold income. When your children will come a young man or woman. If it is a man, turn him into a worker to gather lumber. If it is a woman, use her to scout and gather herbs. At 200 lumber, build a warehouse, depending where you are building, you want to block the entrance in a way where your farmer will be able to enter and exit your base, but larger units cannot enter. If the evil comes and you do it right, they will not be able to get in and will have to use their abilities to get inside or attack your warehouse from the outside of your base. Continue to build children until you have 4-5 workers harvesting lumber. You will need to save money to build a blacksmith. At this point you will make a decision to build an early army depending on the evil or continue to upgrade/tech. Depending on the evil, you may also want to build a tower for defense. Upgrade the Craftsmanship skill in your blacksmith and upgrade your warehouse and your blacksmith. After this, you will be able to build a library. When the library is built, you can then build an architect in your farm to build a Town Hall. Once the Town Hall is finished, you can build a hero. You should also have a knight and a sorcerer at this time for utility and strength. Knight can be made by upgrading a young man into a militia unit, and then to a Knight. Sorcerer can be made by upgrading a young woman. When you have the lumber, build a pig farm and chicken coop for additional gold income. What to do if you die? In Dark Deeds, once your farmer dies, you will be given two options: * Join Evil as a minion; or * Enter into an alliance with another player of your choice (provided that they have not also died). If you have a massive army, and all of your utilities (including farm, armory, blacksmith etc) are still in play, you can choose assist a player by joining in an alliance with them. Both players must consent to the alliance. If successful, even though your farmer is dead, you an still be of assistance to the player that you have aligned yourself with. It is advisable however, that if you do not have an army, and your utilities have been destroyed, that you join Evil as a minion. This is because your impact on the overall game will be minimal, and there is no way for you to regain your army/rebuild your base as your main farmer as died. Tips * There are many times where you should not be rushing to build a hero. If you know you are going to be attacked soon by evil or minions, best decision is to be build a tower (or even two) behind your barn/blacksmith with a well nearby and buy as much time as you can. * Remember to upgrade Craftsmanship upgrade at Blacksmith ASAP so they can also repair structures that are under attack. * Remember the time evil spends on you is time that all the other farmers have to advance their technology. No one is going to judge you if you are a little behind, as long as you are alive!